1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel means for diverting water such as rainwater from roof gutter downspouts away from the foundation of the building in order to prevent water damage and erosion to the foundation and to reduce the accumulation of water at the footing of the foundation. Such accumulation can migrate or seep into the basement of the building, causing dampness and water damage, and can travel beneath the basement floor and generate water pressures which can result in cracking of the floor and expensive damage.
2. State of the Art
It is known to provide the downstream exit of drainpipes with elbows which discharge the rain water in a direction away from the foundation, and to incorporate a drain block or slab onto which the elbow discharges in order to reduce erosion of the soil and grass at the point of water discharge by providing a cement or plastic drain block surface which receives the effect of the water flow and fans out the water discharge to some extent.
While such devices are effective for reducing water erosion of the soil and lawn, they are not effective in substantially reducing the seepage and accumulation of downspout water adjacent the foundation of the building since they do not transport the water more than a few feet away from the foundation. Moreover these devices sit upon the surface of the soil or lawn and present obstructions to a lawnmower or tractor, and can be damaged thereby or dislodged.
It is also known to attach above-ground drainpipe extensions to downspout elbows in order to transport the rainwater far enough away from the foundation to preclude seepage and accumulation of the rain water in the area of the foundation. Such extensions are supported on or above the surface of the lawn, are unsightly, present an obstruction to the cutting of the lawn and can be damaged or dislodged by lawnmowers and tractors and by foot traffic. Moreover, such extensions can become clogged with leaves and other debris discharged from the roof gutter. Also, water accumulated therein can freeze in cold climates.
Finally, it is known to connect downspout elbows to buried drainpipe extensions, such as lengths of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) piping having a downstream discharge end opening into a dry well or above ground at a lower surface level. While such buried drainpipe extensions are not unsightly and do not present obstructions to the cutting of the lawn or to foot traffic, they do have the other disadvantages of the above-ground extensions, namely, they can become clogged and blocked by leaves and other debris, and also can freeze in cold climates.
Therefore there is a need for a fixed downspout extension for transporting roof gutter water away from the building foundation while not obstructing the cutting of the lawn, or foot traffic, and while preventing clogging and freezing of the extension.